$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 5 & 7 \\ 1 & 0 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 1 \\ 5 & 0 \\ 7 & 3\end{array}\right]$